Ripples In The Water
by Lizzy Loon
Summary: The Year is 1976, and the Marauders are in their final year at Hogwarts. As always, James Potter is trying his best to win over Lily Evans with no luck of course. Until one drop on the way to Hogwarts starts all the Ripples in the Water of their world.
1. Summers End

A/N: Hey this is my first James/Lily fic so please be Gentle! I hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then the plot, all else belongs to JKR

Chapter 1: Summer's End

"Bite me Petunia!" Lily Evans yelled as her bright red hair wiped around her, and her eyes narrowed her older sister.

"Happily!" Petunia said as she lunged at her sister, knocking Lily to the ground. "Spoiled little brat!" Petunia hissed, as they rolled around the ground, neither girl gaining the upper hand.

"Narcissistic, insufferable, bat!" Lily growled at her, knocking Petunia on her back. Lily sat on her sister's chest, with her wand pointed in between her eyes.

"You can't use that out side of your wretched little school you freak!" Petunia howled as Lily smirked down at her, moving her wand closer to her.

"Actually I can because I'm seventeen, so try me!" She barked, watched a Petunia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Lily get off your sister!" Lily heard her father cry as he entered the room.

"She was going to use that stick on me!" Petunia whined as Lily placed it back in her pocket, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Were you Lily?" Her father asked as Lily glared at her sister.

"Damn right!"

"Watch your mouth Lillian Marie Evans!" Her father scolded as Lily groaned and tossed her arms in the air.

"She started it!" Lily pleaded

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Rooms! Now!" Their father boomed as both girls stalked off to their separate rooms, muttering and cursing the entire way there. Once inside the room Lily picked up a picture of Petunia and threw it at the wall, listening intently as it made a satisfying shattering noise on impact.

"Colloportus" She whispered with her wand pointed at her door as a yellow light admitted from her wand, locking the door quickly. One more night and she was free, all she had to do was survive one more night. She could hear a car driving away from the house; Petunia had obviously snuck out again to meet her cow Vernon the Vermin.

Lily lay down on her bed, resting her chin on her hands as she looked over at the sunset; it wasn't much longer now. She smiled as she watched the colors playing upon the sky, as beautiful as ever. She watched as a small speak appeared in the distance, moving closer and closer into view. She squinted to focus on it, noticing it to be an owl. The odd thing was she already had her Hogwarts letter, and she had only received an owl from Alice Franklin –her best friend- an hour again. Which had sparked her entire fight with Petunia. Still the owl moved closer and closer until it was right outside her window.

She opened the window to let in the ebony owl, watching as it extended its leg to her. "To My Little Flower" It said on the outside of the letter, causing her to groan in frustration, only one person called her that. She looked at the letter, feeling hate bubbling inside of her. She contemplated on whether or not she should open it, finally ruling that opening it wouldn't hurt.

_Roses are red,  
Violets don't pee.  
Lily will you,  
Go out with me? _

Love James Potter

Lily sighed as she folded up the letter, holding it over a candle. She smirked as she watched the letter catch flame, dropping it into her empty tin trashcan. That was what she thought about going out with James freaking Potter. She took out a scrap of paper, quickly scribbling down "never" and attaching it to the owl's leg. "Bring that to him!" she said in an annoyed tone, watching as the Owl narrowed its eyes in an offended way.

Once again it flew out of view, leaving Lily behind in her room, and a paper burning in her trashcan. She threw herself on her bed once more, looking up at the ceiling aggravated. Tonight had just been one frustration after another. One would think that after six years a boy would take a hint, but oh no, not James. James wasn't just any idiot; he was **the** idiot! He ran around with a group called the "Marauders" a rotten group of boys who caused nothing but trouble.

Sirius Black, the Prince Charming; He was a veela among rats. At least that's what most girls thought. He had to be somewhere in between a model and a Greek God. Girls swooned at the mere sight of him, and it was rumored that a smile from him could make the very walls of Hogwarts Crumble. His overly long black hair was constantly cascading over his silvery gray eyes, a normal trait of a Black. Still what set him apart from the rest of the Blacks was that he was a Gryffindor, yet his former heart broken girl friends could easily dispute his so-called "Heart of Gold".

Remus Lupin, the Wise One; he was the Gryffindor Prefect along with Lily Evans, and it never clicked to her why someone like him would gallivant around with such ilk as James Potter and Sirius Black. He was very cute in Lily's opinion, and yet his multiple scars were an easy turn off to most of the Hogwarts girls. Still no one asked what had caused him, a not-to-great child hood was the unspoken reason, and thankfully people left it at that. His Golden eyes were caring and considering, traits that Sirius Black seemed to lack. His sandy blonde hair was usually neat and combed; at least the boy had pride where it really mattered.

Peter Pettigrew, the Black Sheep. He wasn't handsome, he wasn't brave, and he wasn't obnoxious. One would wonder what a boy like Peter was doing with the Marauders, or better yet, wonder why the Marauders were doing with a boy like Pettigrew. Still James, Sirius, and Remus had taken the boy under their wings, offering him the friendship he was so obviously hungry for. He had round childish featured, with big blue eyes. His blonde hair was usually messy, trying in vain to attempt the unkempt look of James and Sirius, yet never exactly succeeding. He tried so hard to impress the boys, usually resulting in injuries and stupid stunts.

James Potter, the Golden Boy. Somewhere between his Quidditch Awards and his square wire rimmed glasses laid a boy who's head was so big it was believed –at least by Lily Evans- that Hogwarts its self could be built upon it. He was a devilishly handsome boy, sporting the usual Potter charm. His jet-black hair always looked at if he had just rolled out of bed, and his Hazel eyes sparkled with boyish delight. There were very few girls who were immune to his cool façade, leading that group was none of then Lily Evans, the apple of his eye. Few people knew if James really liked Lily, or if he wanted what he knew he couldn't have. Nonetheless, more then one argument was left at Lily hexing James to a brutal point.

The Marauders had been a tight nit group since their arrival at Hogwarts, racking up an uncountable record of Detentions between Sirius and James alone. Their pranks were usually pointed at one being, Severus Snape, better known as Snivellus. Something about the boy's greasy hair and crooked nose made the poor Slytherin an immediate target to the Marauders taunting. For that alone Lily pitied him. Snape had developed a hate to all Muggleborns, usually responding to her kindness with a sling of insults. Lily would pity him more then anything if James were in earshot.

If there was one thing that set James off, one think that made his blood boil, it was when anyone dared insult "His Little Flower" as he so lovingly called her. Every time an insult would go her way the person would usually end up in the Hospital Wing, or at least publicly humiliated until they wished they were in the hospital wing.

Lily sighed as she rolled off her bed, making her way over to the trunk, pulling out her new Transfiguration book. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the newly made, golden letters of the title on the cover. She loved books, anything to do with reading she would welcome with wide-open arms. She opened the book, inhaling deeply of the smell of fresh print. To Lily, the smell of fresh print was right up there with just cut grass.

Lily tucked the book back into her trunk, deciding it was best not to play with it. It would make her anticipation grow. She wanted to get out of this house, she loved her parents dearly, but Hogwarts was her home. Something about the haunted halls and dwelling secrets was so inviting to her. She flopped back down onto her bed, covering her eyes and letting out a small groaning noise. She turned over and looked at her clock, 7:45 illuminated the room in bright red letters, causing Lily to smack her palm to her head.

In fourteen hours and fifteen minutes she would be on her way home. She looked around her room once more, taking in the shadowed memories. When Lily and Petunia were young, they got along right up to the time when her Hogwarts letter first came and their fighting began. The only time they talked was when insults were being thrown, and then right back to now. She hated her sister, for her sister hated her. She knew if she died Petunia wouldn't care, and so she forced herself to feel the same.

She shoved her face into the pillow, yelling as she hit her bed, venting the anger the thought of her sister arose in her. It hurt her that her sister thought so little of her, and yet then again it angered her beyond all reason. The only person in the entire world that infuriated her more then her own sister Petunia, was none other then James Potter.

It wasn't that James was a jerk, or mean to her in any way. In fact, it was the exact opposite. While most girls would kill to have James begging them to go out with him, Lily would kill to have him leave her be. He was a handsome boy; she would give him that. It was his arrogance and childish manor that made him horrible. He would stalk her steps, thinking of a new way to ask her out every day. Whether is were banners hanging from the ceiling, or Professor's slid changing to 'Will you go out with me, Evans?' Still, no matter what she did, no matter what she said, he would never give up.

She set her head down as the room was completely dark now, and yet the hour was still pretty early. She looked over at the clock; it was eight fifteen. She hated waiting, more then anything else in the world. Lily had never been a patient girl, and being forced to wait was torture to her. She pulled the blanket up to her neck, staring at the clock. Watching the time blinking in the darkness of the room. She let out a stiff yawn as she continued watching it. The blinking like a visual lullaby to her. Until finally, her eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Slightly Delayed

Chapter 2: Slightly Delayed 

Steam was rising from the ground of Platform 9 ¾ as students and parents alike were saying their weariest good byes. Lily Evans curiously searched the crowd for Alice Franklin, her best friend. She stood on her toes, hopping on occasion in hopes of catching site of the bubbly brunette soon. As she bounced up and down she saw something that made her heart fall into her stomach, something she did not want to see. Standing maybe ten feet away from her was James Potter, surrounded by his usual fan group. Lily put her head down, pulling her beanie down as to cover her red hair as best she could.

_Don't let him see me, don't let him see me. _She begged in her mind over and over again as she slipped past him, letting out a large sigh of relief. She continued walking away, blissfully proud of herself when a voice rang over the crowd. "Oi Evans, wait up!" The male voice she had grown to loath called as she muttered curse words under her breath. "So Evans, you got my little letter?" James Potter said coyly as he walked beside her, his hands in her pockets.

"Yup." She said coldly as she placed her luggage in the corner of the platform, beside the rest of the schools.

"What did you think?" He asked with a confident smile.

"You didn't get my reply?" She asked in a nonchalant voice, turning to look at him briefly.

"No, I didn't." He said softly as his eyes danced with anticipation. Lily let out a deep intake of air as she watched his giddy display.

"I burned it." She said coolly as she pushed past him, making her way to a compartment.

"Now come on Evans, why won't you go out with me?" James asked as he trailed her down the hall.

"We've had his talk before, Potter." She said as she continued down the hall, glancing into every compartment quickly.

"I've asked you a million ways, Evans." James said as he grabbed her wrist. "It's 'bout time you changed your answer." He said as he looked deep into her unchanging green eyes.

"Let go of me Potter." She said in a haughty voice. "My answer will stand the same, no matter how you ask." She said as she finally tugged her wrist free, her cheeks beginning to grow red with anger.

"Come on Evans, what's so horrible about me?" James asked as he continued following her, as persistent as ever. "I'm Captain of the Quidditch team, Handsome, one of the top of our class, witty-" James started but Lily cut him off.

"And so modest, don't forget that." Lily said smoothly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. James rolled his eyes as he quickly moved in front of her, placing his hand on the wall and leaning against it.

"I can be Modest if that's what you want." He said as he looked down at her with a tiny smirk.

"Why is it I don't believe you for a second?" Lily asked harshly as she ducked under his arm, walking right past him.

"I dunno, shouldn't you be the one answering that?" James called, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "What makes me so untrustworthy? What have I done?" James asked pleadingly as he walked up behind him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lily asked as she shook her head. "I've had a bad enough week as is, I **don't** need this right now!" Lily groaned as she continued walking once more, half of her was talking to James, and the other half talking to herself.

"What happened?" James asked in a concerned voice, following her once more.

"None of your business, Potter!" Lily hissed as she stepped into an empty compartment, only to have James catch the door and step inside.

"Well maybe I want it to be my business." James said as he took the seat across from Lily, looking at her intently.

"Get out, Potter!" Lily called in a frustrated voice, trying her best not to cry with the mounting aggravation.

"I don't have to." James stated as he sat back, placing his hands behind his head. "This is as much my compartment as is yours."

"If I wanted to talk to you I'd let you know!" Lily growled as she looked at him angrily.

"Why is it I don't believe you for one second?" James said, the cruel irony smacking Lily in the face.

"Because you're a prat." Lily said as she sat back, rubbing her temples, trying to rid herself of the growing headache.

"Come on Evans, one conversation, just one and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the train ride."

"What do you call this?!"

"An argument."

"That may be but I'm not cursing you am I?"

"Your hands on your wand."

"So?" Lily felt the pressure growing within her; she wanted to curse him to an oblivion, just to make him leave. "Why me? Why do you want me so badly?" Lily asked as she glared at him.

"I don't know, there's just something about you." James stated with a shrug.

"Well there's nothing about you." Lily confessed, trying to make him mad enough to leave.

"There's more then you know." James said as he ran his fingers through his hair, a horrible habit of his.

"Get out." Lily hissed once more, causing James to sigh and stand up.

"I'll be back Evans, but I'll let you cool off first." He said as he opened the door to the compartment, Lily smiled in relief as she laid her head against the back of the seat, her heart rate turning back to normal. Something about him just infuriated her; something about him made her want to jump off a bridge.

"Where the hell are you, Alice?" Lily asked herself as she sat back in her seat. The silence of the room was slightly calming as she placed her backpack on the bench, using it as a pillow. She lay down on the hard wood, trying to find a comfortable position. She closed her eyes as everything drifted from view.

Hours later Lily felt the train jerk, pulling her from her light sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing someone in the seat across from her. She jumped into a sitting position, hitting her head on the window frame on her way up. "Ouch!" She yelled as she rubbed her head, her eyes jammed closed. "Ow ow ow" She said as she rubbed her head, trying to expel the pain.

"You ok, Evans?" The voice called in a concerned way as they rushed forward, wrapping one arm around her. She squinted slightly, looking through her eyelashes to see who was there.

"Potter." She grunted, as she looked at him with one eye open. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She snarled as a lump was growing on her head, feeling it throbbing in pain.

"Well, I told you I'd be back!" He said with a smile, one arm still around her.

"Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me." She snarled as he back off slowly, placing his hands up defensively.

"You look like an angel when you're sleeping." He said sincerely as he smirked at her. "Dreaming of me were you?" He asked as she continued having one had on her head and was scowling at him.

"That right there, Potter, is the reason I won't go out with you." Lily said steadily, trying to push the pain back.

"Because you dream of me?" James asked in a smart-alik tone, smirking at her harmlessly.

"No." She said after taking a deep steadying breath, trying her best to force her anger back. "Because you are a arrogant, self-absorbed git." Lily said as she winced in pain, brining her hand off of the bump.

"I was only joking." James said defensively.

"No, you weren't." Lily stated dryly, watching as James narrowed his eyes at her and stood up, making his way towards the door.

"_Episkey"_ James muttered on his way out, his wand quickly pointed at Lily. Suddenly all the pain in her head was gone, allowing her to think clearly once more. She looked around the compartment, her stuff was still the only one's in there. The thought of where Alice was crossed her mind, causing her curiosity to get the best of her. She stood up, making her way down the corridor. She looked in each compartment, finally finding Alice in Frank's Compartment.

"You know, I've been being tortured by Potter, and you're in here snogging Frank!" Lily said in a mocking hurt voice as Alice jumped up and practically tackled Lily.

"Lily where have you been I was looking all over for you." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Obviously not, I'm three compartments down." She laughed as she looked at Frank Longbottom quickly. "Hey Frank." Lily said with a smile as he waved at her.

"Come on we need to talk. Frank, we'll be back soon." Lily said as she pulled Alice over towards her compartment, sitting her down across from her. "He's doing it again." Lily said in a low voice as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lily…" She said as Lily looked at her in shock.

"Don't you 'Lily' me! It's driving me crazy already!" Lily said, as there came a knock on the compartment door. Lily peaked through the blinds, noticing it to be James. "You see?" She asked as she pulled the blinds open and motioned towards him.

"Just let him in, Lily." Alice said as she shook her head.

"Oh come off it, Ali-"

"Lily." Alice said in a stern tone. Lily protested as she unlocked the door, slumping back into her chair. James took the seat next to her smiling sweetly. "Don't you have friends to annoy?" Lily asked in a bitter tone as James weighed the options in his mind.

"Mates, Love of my life, Mates…Love of my life…Uh I'd rather be here." James said as Alice let out a short chuckle.

"Come off it." Lily griped as she placed her hand over her eyes.

"Awe, come on Lil's give me a chance, please? I'm not as bad as you think and-"

"Shh!" Lily said as she looked around, listening for the sound.

"What?"

"Shut up!" She yelled as the compartment fell silent. "Do you hear-" Suddenly the train lurched fiercely to the side, causing Lily to fall onto James. Immediately, James wrapped his arms around her protectively. As they all felt the whole train tipping over. Alice let out a long shrill scream as the train was sliding on it's side, explosion's echoing through the corridor.

Lily held onto James, feeling her back hit the other side of the compartment as another explosion occurred. With a bang the window shattered, glass falling all around the three students. Lily cried out as she felt her arm slide across a particularly sharp piece of glass, cutting deeply into her. Tears rolled down her face as she continued clinging to James, not even realizing who it was she was so desperately holding onto. With a horrible jerk and a thundering bang the train came to a crashing halt, hitting into the side of something very big.

Smoked was filling all the rooms as one last explosion occurred on impact. There was a deadly silence among the train, the screams had stopped, the bangs had stopped, and everything had stopped. Lily rested her head against James chest, her tears staining his shirt. She rose her head, looking at James's face. He wasn't moving, and his grip on her had fallen. "James?" She questioned as she looked over at Alice. Alice was crying as she clung onto her knee, a large piece of glass sticking out of it. "James?" She repeated a bit louder as there was no answer.

"James!" She called out as she got off him, shaking his shoulders. "James wake up!" She cried as blood was pouring down from a cut on his head. "James, it's me Lily, open your eyes!" She yelled as she gently slapped his cheek. "Alice! James's isn't waking up!" Lily cried as she looked over at Alice. Alice had pulled the glass out of her leg, wincing as she covered her wound with her hand.

"Oh Merlin, Frank!" She yelled as she opened the compartment door that was now the floor. She jumped down, letting out a quick scream as the pain surged through her leg. Smoke began filling the compartment more rapidly now that the door was open. Lily could hear coughing and crying from outside, causing her to wince. She looked down, seeing people now in the corridor.

"Everyone!" She yelled as she looked down at them. "I'm a prefect! And I'm ordering you to get off as quickly as possible!" She yelled as the children looked around with a fearful expression. She turned back to James, pulling out her wand. "Enneverta!" She said as James's eyes shot open.

"Lily!" he yelled as he looked at her. "Are you alright, your aren't hurt are you?" He asked as he turned over, coughing into the ground.

"We have to get off the train!" Lily said as she stood up, "can you walk?" She asked as she looked through the hole in the floor.

"I think." James said as he struggled to get up, pain corsing through his leg. "I'll lower you out." James said as he took hold of her hands.

"Don't be stupid James, your leg it broken!" Lily said in a frustrated voice.

"I don't care Lily! There could be another explosion any second!" James yelled, pain in his eyes. Lily nodded; knowing he was right and the time they spent arguing was wasting the time to get out. James grabbed onto Lily's arm, holding onto the wall as he noticed that the wall from the other compartments had collapsed, leaving the bottom wall the only thing able to walk on. He lowered her as far as he could, allowing her to drop the extra foot.

"Come on James hurry!" Lily said as James hoped out, landing on his good leg. James grunted loudly as Lily wrapped one of her arms around his middle, making him lean on her. "Your crazy you know that?" She shouted at him, fear etched onto her face.

"So you've said." He stated as he leaned against her, limping out of the train. He winced with every step, biting his lip to force back his shouts. Finally they came to the end of the train, ducking to get through the back door. The sky outside was filled with smoke and the cries of children as Lily looked around, tears rolling down her face.

"Everyone stay calm!" the Head Boy yelled, his face bloody and bruised.

"My sisters still on the train!" A boy yelled as he rushed forward making his way towards the door.

"Stop!" A voice yelled to the third year, running over to him. "What compartment is she in?" The man asked, quickly, Lily noticed him to be Remus Lupin.

"Number twenty three." The boy cried, looking about twelve or thirteen.

"I'll be right back." Remus said as he pet his shoulder, bolting back inside the train. Lily set James down on a rock, ripping his pant leg away from his wounded leg. She gasped as she looked at it, noticing it to be bent at a very odd angle.

"_Ferula"_ Lily said quickly, causing a splint and bandages to appear. She looked at James sympathetically as he bit on his lip. "This is going to hurt." She said as she took hold of both sides of his leg. "One…Two Three!" She said as she pushed the leg back into a straight position, causing James to shout a rather loud curse word. Lily put the splint on his leg, wrapping the bandages around it.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked as pushed back the tears, looking at her slightly confused. Hours ago she had been swearing up and down she hated him, not she was fixing his leg.

"If it wasn't for you." She said as she stood up. "I'd be the one needing the splint." Lily looked at the ground with guilt covering her face. It was true, if James hadn't broken her fall; she would have been the one knocked out. "I'll be back." She said as she turned to walk away. James grabbed her hand, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Thanks." He said as he watched the tears roll down from her eyes.

"Don't mention it." She said as she moved from student to student, healing their wounds and splintting their broken limbs. Still the question buzzed in her mind with every step, what had just happened?


	3. Things Haven't Changed

Chapter 3: Things Haven't Changed

A Shiver moved down Lily's spine as she looked to the sky, a horrible feeling covering her. She looked between the faces of the frightened children, watching as tears were rolling down their cheeks, while others desperately tried to act strong. "Who has an owl?" Lily yelled as she looked over the crowd, watching the children stay silent. "I am a Prefect and we have to Owl the Ministry, who has an owl?!" Lily yelled as a little girl stepped forward with a tiny excuse for an owl. "He'll have to do." Lily said as she took the owl in her hand. "I need paper an a quill!" She yelled, watching as Alice stepped forwards.

"I have a droobles Gum Wrapper." She said with a shrug as a little first year came forward.

"I have half of a black crayon." She said as Lily took both things.

"It will work." She said as she took them, straightening out the wrapper.

_Help_

_Hogwarts_

_Train wreak_

Lily wrote as she strapped the small letter to the bird's leg as she pushed it into the air, watching it fly into the distance. "Where is the Head Girl?" She asked the Head Boy. All he did was hang his head, indicating she didn't make it. She sighed as she looked over the crowed of frightened students. "No one Panic, and please no one wander off!" Lily begged as she looked over them, trying her best to hide her fear. "The Ministry will send people soon to get us, for now please don't move, we need to stay together." Lily said as whispers and murmurs filled the air, causing Lily to wince. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked to the sky once more, a skull with a snake formed firmly in the clouds.

Lily walked back over to where James sat; now accompanied by Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily sat down with them, resting her head on her knees. "Lily, what's going on?" Peter asked slowly, his young eyes filled with fear. Lily reached out a ruffled his hair and sighed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"As best as I can figure, it was an attack." Lily said softly, causing Peter to gasp.

"An attack?" Sirius whispered, looking at her with a quirked brow. "How do you figure?" He asked as she pointed up into the sky. Eight eyes looked upwards, gasping as they whipped their heads down as not to draw attention to the sign. "Oh, that's how." Sirius said as he played with his sleeve. Lily quickly wiped a tear away from her eye, resting her chin on her knees once more.

"Are you afraid, Lily?" James asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lily inhaled shakily as she looked at him, she wanted to say no; but who in their right minds weren't frightened? She nodded as James pulled her into a hug; she sighed as the years of hate fell away. Deep down Lily knew there was no way the Owl would reach the Ministry before morning, so things as trivial as that were a thing of the past.

Lily leaned against James, allowing his arm to drape across her shoulders. She looked over at Peter; he was a year behind him, not to mention one of the youngest in his year. Tears were welling up in his eyes as Lily motioned him forward, stroking his hair in a comforting and motherly way. It wasn't long till all the Marauders and Lily were laying against each other, watching the sun falling over the hills. The Head boy began walking around, handing out transfigured blankets to everyone, smiling softly as he came apon the group. "Thanks for the help Lily." He said as he handed them multiple blankets.

"No problem." She said as she shared a blanket with James. She felt slightly uncomfortable as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, knowing only hours ago she had hated him. Still the thought of him putting her before himself did dissolve some of the malice away. She still wasn't exactly fond of him, but comfort was needed, and he was the first one to offer it. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him shiver slightly. A muffled sob came from Peter as his head was rested on Lily's legs, his eyes looking up at the sky.

"We're going to be ok Wormtail." James said soothingly, causing Lily to look at him slightly puzzled. "The Marauders have been in tougher scrapes then this." He said confidently, causing Peter to smile softly.

"I guess you're right." He said softly, pulling the blanket up on his shoulders. Lily leaned against James, feeling his arm hold her tight to him.

"I'm proud of you Lily." He whispered in her ear as she looked at him in a confused way, asking 'why' with her eyes alone. "The way you took charge immediately, it was really brave of you." He said as he held her a little tighter.

"I had to." She said softly as she looked at him slightly pained. Why was she on his shoulder, of anyone's in the school why his? Scrunched her nose as she looked at Remus, why hadn't she gone to him for comfort? Why James? She looked around and decided she could think of it later. She looked around between the students, weren't the professors wondering why they hadn't arrived at school? Had something happened to them? Lily felt another shiver move though her as she looked at the other people, seeing their tears of grief and fright. She reached her hand up and pushed her hair away from her face, feeling a wave of fear moving through her.

Merlin alone knew what dwell in these woods. She looked behind her, here eyes widening as she looked into the darkness. She turned her head back to the Marauders, noticing Peter to be asleep on her legs, and Remus and Sirius fast asleep leaning against a rock. James on the other hand was still awake, rubbing his thumb over the bare skin of her arm. "What are we going to do?" Lily whispered to James, looking at him. "Who ever caused that wreak has to be close by." Lily said in an even softer voice, watching, as James's eyes grew frightened.

"We out number them, we'd be fine." James said as he looked at her surly.

"James, everyone under fifth year wouldn't know enough, half of the people would be to frightened to move. Slytherins are probably in on this, and most aren't in any condition for a fight." She whispered causing James to wince.

"You can't think like that Lily." James said softly as he looked at her intently.

"Then how am I supposed to think?" She asked in a defensive tone, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That we're going to be fine." James said as he kissed the top of her head, leaning his head against hers. Peter rolled over, allowing Lily to move her legs. She brought them closer to her body, snuggling into James subconsciously.

"Things haven't changed between us, I'm still not going out with you." Lily said causing James to laugh lightly. He placed his fingers under her chin and kissed her forehead gently, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know love, I know." He said as he rested his head against hers, soon falling asleep. Lily sat awake, while everyone around her was asleep. _We're going to be fine; we're going to be just fine. _She reassured herself before closing her eyes. _And I still hate James... I mean Potter! _

The morning light brought no solace to the children, the wreak was still all to real. Lily woke up slowly, so much more sore then she had been the night before. She groaned as she brought herself into a sitting position, waking up James in the process. "Is the Ministry here yet?" James asked as he looked around the makeshift campsite.

"No." Lily said quickly as she stood up, streaking her arms in an attempt to work the kinks out of her muscles. "Don't move." She said to the now awake boys, walking away to find Alice and Frank. She looked over the people, her heart aching at the site of them. Everyone looked so hopeless, so helpless. Lily came apon the Head Boy, Amos Diggory. "Amos, what are we going to do." Lily said softly as she knelt beside him, trying to stop the panic from rising in the younger students. Amos sighed, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"If no one comes by noon, we'll have to have the strongest apperate to The Ministry, until then we need to keep everyone calm and together." He said as he looked at her slightly worried. "Why hasn't Dumbledore come?" He asked as he looked at her in a worried way.

"I don't know Amos, maybe something's happening at the castle, or maybe they're on their way now." Lily said as she stood up and walked away, searching once more for her friend. She soon found Alice and Frank huddled together with a large group of other people. They were still asleep, and Lily decided it best not to wake them. She shook her head as she walked back over to the Marauders, who were emptying their pockets to see what they had.

"Okay, we have; four wands, a half a box of Bernie Botts, a Chocolate frog, a bit of string, a button, a paper clip, and a hell-of-a-lot-of pocket lint." James said as they looked at the pile, Remus scratching his head. "We can make this work." James said as he looked over at Lily, motioning her to sit down.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked as she looked at each of them slightly confused.

"Making breakfast." Peter said stiffly.

"Yep." Remus added as he changed the pocket lint into water, and the paper clips into biscuits.

"Oh my turn!" Sirius said with a smile as he changed the string into Spaghetti.

"For breakfast?" Lily asked with a confused look.

"Hell ya." Sirius said as he grabbed a chunk and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Guy's everyone's hungry." Lily said as she stood up.

"Then everyone should transfigure their crap." Sirius said as he swallowed down the food, moving in for more.

"Not what I meant." She said as she pointed her wand at the bowl. _"Engorgio." _Lily said as the food grew to an enormous size, enough to feed the entire Gryffindor house at least. She ordered others to do the same, smiling as food was popping up every where. James just smiled at Lily, placing his hand on her back as he leant apon a large stick Sirius had transfigured into a crutch.

"Go job." He said with a smile as he looked around at the other students. "Not exactly like Hogwarts, but close." Lily let out a small laughed as she rolled her eyes, looking at him scoldingly.

"We're working with pocket lint! How do you think this is going to work?" Lily asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, but somehow you made it." James said as he grabbed a handful of food. Lily turned away as a small blush rose in her cheeks, maybe she and James could at least learn to be friends. "Will you go out with me, Lily?" James asked right on cue.

"Don't push it Potter." Lily said as she looked over at the hills.

"Is that a no?" He said causing her to glare at him quickly.

"That's a no." She said as she shook her head.

"Damn." He said as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"You're a prat."

"I know."


End file.
